


Uchiha Trouble and Senju Love

by Sithis10756



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithis10756/pseuds/Sithis10756
Summary: Sakura is housing Tobirama and Naruto is housing Madara. Sadly, Madara just can't take a hint that Sakura doesn't like him.





	

It was a peaceful day in Konoha. There have been no fights in the last three months since the great shinobi war with the Juubi. Life was relatively normal, except for the fact that all the people that were brought back with the impure world resurrection jutsu stayed with a second chance at life.

They had no place to stay so Madara, Hashirama, Itachi, and Tobirama had to bunk with some of the most trusted leaf ninja Konoha had: Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru. Hashirama gladly went to stay with Hinata; Itachi stayed with Shikamaru; Tobirama stayed with Sakura; and Madara sadly had to stay with Naruto.

Sakura had no problem letting Tobirama stay with her, anyone was better than Madara. He had somehow got a weird obsession when she had punched for for being a pervert to her. With Tobirama, she could let her guard down around the stoic man. He was kind to her and even showed some emotions when there wasn't anyone else around.

"Rama-Kun! I need to go shopping for some more food stuff!" Sakura yelled throughout the house as she slipped on her shoes. "I'll be back in an hour or so!" A 'okay' was heard from the back of her house, signaling that he heard her.

Smiling to herself, Sakura made her way to the market place with plesant thoughts. At least, they were until she was buying tomatoes and two muscled arms made their way around her mid-section.

"Hello, Love. Miss me?" Only one person had a voice as smooth as a player around Konoha and she had no time for the pervert.

"Go away, Uchiha-San." She said, using her super strength to pry his arms away from her. Madara just looked as though she kicked his puppy.

"Madara, Love. I want to hear my name on your lips." Disgust was apparent on her face as she paid for her fruit and walked away. Of course, being the huge stalker that he was, Madara just followed and bugged her the whole time. Even getting punched 50 feet away four times did nothing to deter him from his goal.

Sakura had made it home two hours later with the bastard still on her tail when she finally had, had enough.

" _Madara_ -San, please leave me alone." Sakura asked in frustration, "I don't like you like you like me!"

"Oh, say my name again, Love." He begged, his eyes had glazed over in whatever he was feeling. "You don't know what it does to me." Sakura was about to yell at him when the door opened behind her.

"Is something wrong, Dear?" Tobirama's deep voice asked as he hugged her from around the neck. "Is he bothering you again?" Sakura, deciding to play along, leaned into his embrace.

"Yes, Rama-Kun, Uchiha-San just doesn't get that I don't like him, since I have you."

"Let go of her you bastard!"Madara yelled, "She's not your's!"

"Of course she is," Tobirama replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She is my girlfriend, after all." Madara, of course, demanded proof. Smirking at the Uchiha, Tobirama turned Sakura around kissed her with all his might.

So lost in the feeling of his smooth, silky lips on hers, she didn't heard Madara stomp away while sulking. She didn't know how long they were kissing, but when Tobirama broke it she was stunned for a minute.

"That…um…thank you…for getting rid of him." Sakura managed to mutter out as her mind was in a whirlwind of emotions.

"You think that was to get rid of the pest?" Nodding, Sakura could do nothing as he went in for another kiss that shattered her already incoherent thoughts. He only said one more thing when he broke this kiss for another one that lead to more.

"That was because I love you."


End file.
